Boys Night Out
Boys Night Out is the fifteenth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. The episode is a tribute episode to Bruno Mars. Spoilers Plot *With their second tribute, Bruno Mars, some of the New Directions find this as a way to tell each other how they feel. But, when Matthew and Rachel "get together", things go crazy, leading to bigger things. Liam and Sonia's relationship grows stronger as Sonia finds something out. Meanwhile, Gabriella and Vincent both feel distant with their relationships, and ex-relationships. Songs Episode As the New Directions members walk into the Choir Room, Mr. Arcine smiles. When all twelve members are seated, he walks to the board and writes "BRUNO MARS!". The boys began to clap and cheer, as do the girls. "As promised, we are going to do a Bruno Mars tribute!", Mr. Arcine shouts over the cheering. "At least the GIRLS can sing songs by the opposite gender", says Rachel, rudely. "Unlike the boys during Beyonce week, we'll join in!" --------------- After school that night, Sonia walks into her house, and could see her dad, the mayor, was already home. She went to go say hello, but as she walked into the room he was in, she heard her name. She stopped, and walked outside, and listened into his conversation. From what she could deduct, he was on the phone. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? SONIA'S PARENTS LEFT HER IN THAT ALLEY!", he shouts. Sonia looks confused, but continues to listen in. "No! They are not having her back! I looked after her for two years! TWO YEARS! They haven't made an attempt to contact her! NOOO! It's not because they didn't know where she is!" Sonia, had enough of it, walks in the room. "Daddy, what's going on?". Her dad hangs up the phone, and walks over to her. "How much did you hear?" "All of it, I think" "The time has come", he says, smoothly, taking hold of her hand. "Sonia, dear. I'm not your real dad, I adopted you" ----------------- What can he mean?! No! I'm not adopted! As long as I can remember, I've lived in this house, with him!, Sonia narrates as she walks down the halls the next day. Thats's the thing though. As long as I remember. I don't remember anything past two years ago, which is exactly how long ago he said I lived there with him. Maybe I am adopted. But... why would he adopt me at fourteen? Why would my parents give me up that late in life... Maybe... Maybe they were dead? That's why he took me in? Pity... I don't know ------------------- As Sonia enters the Choir Room, she looks around, and sees all the boys standing at the front of the room, all wearing tuxedos, Liam in front. "What's going on?", she asks as she takes her seat. "Just listen!", Liam says. The band begins to play, and Liam walks forward. He begins singing Treasure, and soon the boys join in. As Liam serenades Sonia, she smiles, and stands up, and dances along with him. After the song is finished, Sonia kisses Liam on the cheek, and the bell rings, and the New Directions file out of the room. "What's wrong?", Liam asks as Brent and Vincent leave. "My dad... He told me...", Sonia stutters, tears filling up in her eyes. "He told you what?", Liam asks, being worried. "That I'm adopted", Sonia says. Tearfully, she runs from the room, leaving behind a stunned Liam. ----------------- "Rachel!", Matthew calls, as Rachel, walks past him. She turns around and smiles at him before stopping. "Yes?", she asks, cheekily. "So... about that kiss the other day...", Matthew says, slowly. "It was great, wasn't it?", Rachel says, giggling. "Yeah. So, about it, do you want to come to my house tomorrow night?", Matthew asks, quickly. He looks around to make sure no one else heard. "You wanna tap this?", Rachel asks, touching herself. "You know it", Matthew says, winking. "Yeah. That sounds great, see you then", Rachel says, before turning back around and walking off. Matthew stands still watching Rachel walk off, a smile etched upon his face. ---------------- TO BE CONTINUED Guest Stars *Liz Kingston created by Blondetta. *Finley Lyons created by KCisaGleek98. *Matthew Pyke created by QuickForeverr. ''' *Liam Ramsey created by '''C.Jacobs Rocky05. *Melissa Rowland created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Jed Winters created by 'QuickForeverr. ' Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes